Blood Stained Fangs
by Fading Flourite
Summary: this is just a story that i made in my creative writing class around 2 years ago. i wrote it before i even knew what fanfiction was... ha ha ha........ it's a story based on the tsubasa reservoir chronicles series and the main character is fay the vampir


Blood Stained Fangs

Flames raged on and the roar of thunder drowned out the sound of the countless people attempting to flee. This once beautiful desert kingdom was now engulfed in flames as far as the eye could see. Lightning streaked across the sky revealing the slender figure of a man standing above a thousand corpses. His cold and cruel laugh sounded for miles and pounded within her ears. The sound was sickeningly unfamiliar. As he stood there among the deceased a wicked grin spread across his face. She looked up with widened eyes as she recalled his gentle smile and kind demeanor. A blood-red eye stared down at her with malice and murderous intention as she longed for his warm and loving blue-eyed stare. "Why?" she moaned caressing her fallen friend's body and all he did was stand there and smile that unfamiliar smile and laugh that cold, cruel laugh, and stare with his murderous intentions. His grin spread wider, only to reveal his blood-stained fangs. Blood from his once beloved friends.

"We're here! We're here!" shouted the small rabbit, Mokona. "It's really hot here," sighed the tall, blue-eyed blonde, Fay. "You've taken us to a scorching hot desert in the middle of nowhere! You stupid white manju!" shouted a dark haired ninja who towered over even Fay, Kurogane. "There's no need to take it out on Mokona, Kurogane-san. I think I might actually know where we are." Syaoran said as he tried to keep the peace. "I feel like I've seen this place before… almost as if it were a dream." Said the beautiful, Princess Sakura. "Of course it would look familiar to you, princess. If we move farther up north through this barren desert we'll reach a beautiful kingdom called Clow, your birthplace and our home." Syaoran explained to her. "If Sakura grew up there then it must be as beautiful as she is!!" Mokona exclaimed as he jumped from Fay's arms and into Sakura's. "I don't care where we go anymore just as long as we get out of this desert." Kurogane growled through gritted teeth. "Hush you big doggy or mommy won't give you any more doggy treats!" Fay teased with one of the infinite and ridiculous nicknames he gave the ninja to agitate him. Kurogane growled at the mage as he began to chase him. "Will you look at that? The little puppy's trying to be a big and scary pit bull!" Fay shouted with glee. "Shouldn't we try and stop them Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked him. "They'll sort it out on their own, princess. You know how they get." He reassured her. Fay ran around for a few more seconds when he came to an abrupt halt. He turned and looked Kurogane in the face. "You bore me." he said coldly as he dodge Kurogane's punch and tripped him. "You're just not fun anymore, Kurogane." He finished with an air of unfamiliar disgust in his voice. Kurogane growled at him, but said nothing more on the matter as he and Fay followed behind Sakura and Syaoran.

The group arrived at the Kingdom of Clow. At the first sight of Sakura, the villagers erupted into cheers and happy shouting. "Princess! You're home!" they yelled, or "The princess has returned," "She's come back home!" Sakura stood there waving nervously at the people she couldn't recognize. She looked down at the floor and felt tears rising up in her eyes as she began feeling lost and uncomfortable. She didn't have enough of her memory back to even recognize the people of her kingdom. "Sakura? Do you remember these people?" Fay asked gently as his kind smile turned into an evil smirk. "You don't, do you? How piteous! You can't remember your own people yet!" he whispered maliciously as he snickered quietly. Sakura hung her head in shame as the tears she tried to hold back overwhelmed her and poured down from her green eyes. She looked up at Fay curiously and tried to wonder what was going on with him to make him be so cruel. Fay just looked down at her and smirked cruelly. "Excuse me, people of clow kingdom! The princess has forgotten every single one of you! Your boring and insignificant lives have made no lasting impression on the princess's mind so she's forgotten everyone. She's just told me to ask you as rudely as possible to: Stop all your stupid cheering and shouting because it's beginning to get on her highness's nerves!" Fay shouted as Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran and Kurogane stared incredulously at Fay. "What? Isn't that right princess?" he said as he grinned and unfamiliar smile. Sakura looked at the horror stricken faces of her people and ran off crying, unable to stand up for herself and tell her people the truth. "I'll get her!" Syaoran said as he took off running after the princess while the villagers began walking back towards their homes in disappointment. "What was that about you idiot?"Kurogane asked him. Fay rubbed his forehead and answered, "Well it's true. Isn't it? She can't remember them." "But that doesn't give you any right to make up false lies and telling the people that Sakura thought nothing of them." He retaliated. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can we drop the conversation? I'm not feeling well." Fay murmured. "You're not getting away from this just because you feel ill. If you pull something like that again… I'll kill you." "Shut up Kuro-Rin, you're making my head spin." Fay whispered as he wobbled dangerously.

"Don't cry princess. I'm sure Fay didn't mean a word of what he said. I bet he's just feeling ill that's all. After all he does come from a frigid place. Maybe the heat's just gotten to be too much for him to handle so he's fallen ill." Syaoran reassured the crying princess. "You're right Syaoran-kun. He was looking pale earlier today and he hasn't been smiling as much. Maybe he is ill. We should go see if he's okay." She suggested happily. "Fay scared me a little, but now that I know that he's sick, I feel much better!" Mokona exclaimed gleefully. "All right let's go back to see if Fay's all right." Syaoran said as he led the way back.

"Kurogane. Please, I'm begging you. Leave me alone. I don't feel well." Fay begged as he clutched his head in both hands. "I won't. Not until you swear you'll apologize to Sakura!" he yelled as Fay clutched his head tighter. "Yeah, yeah. I'll apologize to her." He whispered. "Then swear it!" Kurogane yelled. "No!" Fay yelled. "Why would I want to apologize to a whiney little girl who can't even take care of herself?! She complains about it but I bet she enjoys having us take care of her! That's how she was raised… to be a spoiled princess!!" he shouted clutching his head tightly. "Do you mean that Fay?" Sakura asked timidly as she stared at him with watery eyes. Worry deeply set in her face. "Please tell me that you're just feeling sick." She pleaded. "Yeah… I am feeling sick." Fay muttered gently. "Oh! Thank…" she began, but Fay interrupted her furiously. "Sick of you!!" he yelled fiercely with uncharacteristic fury as Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears again. "Fay!!" Kurogane yelled. "Don't cry princess… Kurogane will get Fay back to his senses." Syaoran reassured her. "No… he hates me… I'm sure of it now… this is what he truly thinks of me… and I'm sorry I burdened you so much Fay…" Sakura whimpered through tears. "Princess Sakura." Syaoran said, embracing the sobbing princess. "Stop running so I can kill you!" Kurogane yelled murderously. "If I did that wouldn't it just make things too easy?! Catch me if you can!!" Fay yelled as he ran off. "Kurogane! Please don't hurt him! Just leave him alone!" Sakura begged. "I'm sorry Sakura… but I promised him that I would kill him if he did that again." He said as he ran after Fay. "Everything will be all right, princess…you'll see." Syaoran told her. "Not even Kurogane would really hurt him." "I'm telling Yuuko!!" Mokona sobbed.

"Fay! Get back here!!" Kurogane yelled after Fay. "No! You gotta catch me first if you want to kill me!!" Fay shouted with psychotic glee. "Gotcha!" Kurogane grunted as he tackled down the blonde. "Yeah, but there's no way that I would ever let myself be killed so easily!" he shouted as he threw a punch at Kurogane sending them rolling down a sand dune. "I will kill you!!" Kurogane yelled as he got up and pulled Fay up off the floor, punching him so hard that it sent him flying. The mage got up slowly. "Are you mad at me?" he asked playfully. "What do you think you idiot?" Kurogane replied. "You make me so scared." Fay cried with a childish smile on his face as he approached Kurogane. "Whatever… come on let's go back with Syaoran and Sakura…the sun's beginning to set. And you won't have to worry about mouthing off anymore because all I'll have to do is tie a rope across your mouth." Kurogane told him as he smiled, but Fay just stood there, frozen. "Fay?" Kurogane asked when he didn't hear Fay respond to his comment. Fay walked forward, as if in a trance with his hand outstretched towards the setting sun. "Fay?" Kurogane asked as he turned to look at the mage. He just stayed silent with his hand still reaching towards the sunset. Fay then suddenly fell to the floor clutching his head again. Kurogane rushed over to his side as he noticed the moon. The moon looked really bright and pretty. Pretty, bright, full moon. "Fay are you…" he began but was stopped short as Fay began shrieking in pain. Kurogane looked around for help as Fay was now convulsing in agonizing pain. "Fay what's wrong?!" he yelled. Then, just as suddenly as he had begun… Fay stopped yelling and was now panting and staring at the floor. "Yeah I'm fine now." He panted. "What happened to you?" Kurogane asked. "Nothing." He answered shortly as he turned to face him with bright red eyes replacing his blue ones. "Fay?" Kurogane asked cautiously. "Yes?" he replied, standing up and approaching Kurogane. "Are you okay?" he asked him once more. "Yeah I am… too bad I can't say the same about you though." Fay told him coldly as he appeared instantly behind him. "What do you mean by that?" Kurogane asked, turning to face the demented mage. "So you miss your mother?"Fay asked. "Yes… what's it to you?" he retaliated noticing something was deadly wrong here. "Your pitiful, sickly mother… you want to avenge her right... well I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm afraid that you never will… instead you'll be joining her in the fiery pits of hell!" Fay shouted manically with a high pitched laugh that would have made seraphs shiver with fear. "You bastard!!" Kurogane yelled as he summoned his sword. "I'll kill…" but he never finished his sentence as his sword fell out of his grip. Fay latched his lips onto Kurogane's neck, piercing his sharp fangs deep into his bloodstream. Kurogane tried to yell but no sound came as blood came running down his neck and onto his clothing. His limp body fell to the floor as Fay detached himself from his neck and snickered to himself. "It's still not enough" he laughed as he stepped over Kurogane's body and headed towards the kingdom.

"Yuuko!! Yuuko!!" Mokona sobbed as he summoned the dimensional witch through a hologram. "Yes? What is it Mokona?" she asked. "It's Fay!" he sobbed. "He's been acting strange ever since we got here! I've never seen him act so cruel and it scares me!" Mokona cried out. "Hmm… what day is it over there in the dimension you're in?" Yuuko asked. "It's October 31st" Syaoran answered. "I suppose I should have told you this sooner." Yuuko said as she looked at the sobbing Mokona. "Told us what?!" Syaoran yelled louder than he originally intended. "I hope you can forgive me, but ever since we converted Fay into a vampire, by mixing Kamui's vampire blood with Kurogane's, he's had to work ten times harder to keep his anger bottled up. As you may or may not know already, vampires are a very dangerous people to befriend. On the day when the full moon shines bright and yellow the vampires come out and let out all the stored up rage they've had to carry. Sometimes even destroying entire cities and civilizations because of their stored up rage. They may even attack the people. Some may be able to maintain some self control, but in Fay's case… he is a fairly new vampire so he hasn't learned how to control himself yet. I'm sorry to say, but, Fay will kill the people of this kingdom and there's no way to stop him." She finished, solemnly. "So we can't stop Fay from killing everyone?!" Syaoran yelled. "The only way to stop him and save the kingdom is for you to kill Fay." Yuuko replied. They stood silent; the only thing audible was Mokona's sobbing. Syaoran turned in the direction of the kingdom. "May the god's watch over you. I pray that hitsuzen is with you and that it watches over you and your friends." Yuuko finished as her hologram disappeared. "Syaoran-kun! What are we going to do?!" Sakura asked as she cried. Syaoran remained silent. "He's over there." Syaoran pointed out as the kingdom was now engulfed in flickering flames. "The kingdom! Syaoran-kun! We have to go back!" "Right!" he said as he took off running into the blazing kingdom.

"Look! There he is!" Sakura exclaimed as they reached the center of the kingdom. Fay was there and holding something in his arms. Syaoran and Sakura froze in place when they realized that Fay was draining a little girl of her blood. Sakura fell to her knees as tears ran down her face like waterfalls. Syaoran hung on to the wall for support as sweat dripped off his face, his knees were shaking. 'Don't let him find us! Don't let him find us! We have to run! We have to get away!' Sakura thought as she hugged her knees and sobbed into them.

Fay took a quick glance their way, but it was so quick that Syaoran had no way of knowing if he had spotted them there or not. It took a while for it to sink in, but Syaoran finally realized that he knew… Fay knew that they were there. 'He saw us! I know it! Even if it was just a quick glance, he's spotted us! Sakura's in danger! I can't let her stay here! I have to get her out of here!' Syaoran thought as he glanced from Fay, who was feeding on the child, to Sakura, who was crying silently into her knees. What happened next seemed to have come and gone in what seemed like seconds. Sakura had been thrown against a wall and Syaoran was trying to keep Fay from biting him. "Run Sakura! Run away!! Get out of here!" he yelled at her. "But Syaoran! I can't just leave you here!" she cried choking through tears. "Just go!" I promise I'll catch up!" he reassured her. Although she hesitated she obeyed Syaoran and ran away. All she could think about was where and what happened to Kurogane? What about Syaoran? Would he be okay? Would they have to kill their companion, Fay? "Fay! Fay!" Mokona sobbed. "Mokona wants Fay back!" Sakura felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over herself. Mokona must be agonized by these events. After all, Mokona and Fay were very close. They made fun of Kurogane together. "It's okay Mokona. I promise we'll get Fay back." Sakura told him, although even she doubted this,

"Fay! Please stop this!" Syaoran yelled at the blonde as he threw him off himself. "Think of Sakura!" "Oh, I've been thinking about Sakura all night long." Say said coolly. "I've been thinking about her and how sweet her blood must taste!" he said as he laughed manically. "Please Fay! Snap out of it!!" Syaoran said as he ran forward to punch him. Fay vanished; he was there just a second ago… he couldn't have dodged that. Where was he? "Behind you!" Fay sang in a sing song voice that sent chills running down Syaoran's spine. He couldn't move anymore. He was frozen, his fear keeping him locked in place. Syaoran felt the blood run down his neck as Fay sank his teeth into his neck. His vision began to fade; he couldn't see clearly, he couldn't breathe. Tears ran down his face as the image of Sakura went through his mind. He broke his promise, he left Sakura all alone. How would she protect herself? Fay was going to kill her and that was the end of it. "Sa…ku…ra…" was all he managed to say as his body fell limply to the floor.

"We have to get away from here and find help before Fay kills Syaoran-kun!" Sakura sobbed as she ran. "I don't want to hurt Fay! This is horrible, what are we going to do?!" she screamed. "It's kill or be killed and I don't want everyone to die, but we can't just kill Fay! We can't!" Sakura yelled as she fell to her knees and began a whole new round of sobbing. "Mokona will protect Sakura!" Mokona said valiantly as he held back tears of his own. Sakura held Mokona close, "It's okay to cry. You don't have to be brave for me. I know how much you're hurting right now." Mokona held on to Sakura with his tiny paws and cried in to her clothes. They seemed to sit there forever, crying and holding on to one another. Without intending to, they drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to run any farther.

"Princess Sakura?" sang a sin g song voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" it was coming closer. "There you are!" it sang out. What was it? She was afraid to open her eyes and find out. "Peek-a-boo!" he said as a sadistic smile spread across his face. Sakura yelled and yelled. She woke up. It was all just a horrible nightmare. "Princess Sakura?!" or was it? "Mokona! Mokona! Wake up, we've got to get out of here!" Sakura whispered into Mokona's ear. The little rabbit woke up. "We fell asleep?!" "Yes, now let's go before Fay finds us!" she yelled. "Oh princess Sakura!" Fay sang. "Where are you?!" the sound of his cruel voice brought shivers down her spine and tears to her eyes. This wasn't Fay's voice. Fay's voice was sweet, tender, and loving. His eyes were blue and full of childish joy, so full of love and fun. "Sakura?" Fay continued as he searched for her. Why won't it all end? 'I have to finish this I have to end it!' Sakura thought to herself. "Sakura?" Mokona asked. "Kurogane, Syaoran and even Fay have done so much for us. It's time I paid them back. Especially Syaoran, he's sacrificed so much for me, Kurogane's always protecting us, and Fay…" she trailed off. "…Fay has been there for me during my darkest times and he's always found a way to keep us happy. I have to save him. I know he wouldn't want to hurt anyone." "Oh Sakura?" Fay called out. "Where are you?" "Sakura let's go! He's coming!" Mokona whispered, pulling on her clothes. "Mokona stay here." She told him as she trembled. 'What'll I do?' she thought to herself. "No Sakura!" Mokona yelled trying to keep her there. "I can't do anything right, but I have to try. I have to be brave!" Sakura whispered. "Sakura! Sakura! No please don't!" Mokona sobbed, holding on to her. "It's okay. I'll be back. I promise." She said smiling back at the little rabbit. "Ahhhh! So you've finally come out of hiding princess?" Fay said with a cruel smile. Sakura just stood there staring at him. "Ha! You're too scared to even move! How precious!!" he taunted with malice in his voice. Sakura just stood there, her face set and still as stone. "Fine then! Thank you for giving up. Now I don't have to continue chasing you!" he said as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders and leaned in to bite her. "Fay please come back!" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. The morning sun was just above the castle walls. Fay returned the princess's hug, crying upon her head. "Sa…Sakura…I …I didn't mean to! I didn't want to!" the mage sobbed as he fell to his knees. "Please you have to forgive me! Syaoran and Kurogane…I… I didn't…want to!" he cried as he shut his eyes and fell unconscious. "It's okay Fay. I know you didn't mean to." Sakura said as tears fell from her eyes while she stroked Fay's hair. "Sakura are you okay?" Mokona asked as he flew over to her and landed beside Fay. "Yes…I'm just a little…tired." She said as she rested her head on the ground and fell asleep.

She was running, but from what or where to? "Syaoran?!" she yelled. She could see him up ahead. By the sound of her voice she was panicked. What could cause such fear and worry? "Syaoran!" she was sobbing now. He was clearly visible. It was Fay; he was holding Syaoran and drinking his blood. She ran and ran, but it seemed as though she couldn't get any closer. As if she was running in place. "Syaoran!" she screamed as Fay turned into an older, evil looking man. There was some strange crest on the man's clothing. Whoever he was, he still had Syaoran. She tried to run, to get closer, but she stayed in place. "Syaoran!!" she yelled. Just then the old man took out a dagger and stabbed Syaoran in the back. She screamed, but no sound came. He just continuously stabbed him. They were fading away. She tried to run, she tried to scream, and she just ran in place, silent. Before she knew it her whole surroundings turned pitch black, she was falling. She seemed to be falling for hours on end never reaching the ground. There was something flying in the sky, falling alongside her. What a bright and pleasant light. They fell oh so gently, all around her. "My feathers!" Sakura exclaimed as she realized she was falling amongst her feathers, the pieces of her soul, her lost memories. "Sakura?" Whose voice could it be calling out her name? It sounded so warm and familiar. She wanted to find the source of the voice. "Sakura!" it called out again. It sounded closer this time; she began to run in the direction on the voice. "Sakura? Sakura!" she was approaching a bright light. "Sakura wake up please." Syaoran called out. Sakura opened her eyes as tears blinded her. Syaoran and Kurogane were alive and well. They weren't harmed!! "Syaoran! Kurogane! You're both okay!!" she cried out. Fay just stood against a wall well away from everyone else smiling only slightly. "But how?" Sakura asked, realizing that there was no possible way for these two to be here. "Mokona can answer that!" Mokona answered. "Yuuko promised me that they would be okay. She told Mokona that she saw in a dream that Syaoran and Kurogane would be alive! She explained to Mokona that it was because the real Fay still kept some control over himself and that he would never have wanted to hurt anyone even if he was a vampire." The little rabbit finished happily. Then Sakura remembered the mage's pathetic sobbing. "I remember before we fell unconscious, he said he didn't mean to. It hurt me to see him like that. He's been through much worse than we have this past night." Sakura said with sympathy in her voice. "Probably." Syaoran agrees. "I mean the only thing worse than your friends dying is killing them yourself unintentionally." He finished with the same tone of sympathy. Kurogane looked over to Fay, who just stood against the wall, staring at the floor. Fay looked up and met Kurogane's glance, but immediately returned his gaze to the floor. Kurogane continued to stare at the blonde. He had never felt such sadness for a person before. He had been through a lot whether it was his decision or not. He walked over to Fay and pulled him over to join the group. "But…I…" Fay began, such guilt I his eyes. "Don't worry about it." Kurogane interrupted. "What's done is done; the point is that we're all alive and well. How many times do I have to tell you to let go of the past and look ahead to the future? Or do you want me to beat it into your head? Just forget about it and smile like you always do. You're worrying Sakura and Syaoran…" he finished. "Oh… okay." Fay said with a small smile. Sakura and Syaoran smiled with relief. We probably won't be finding any feathers here. Are we ready to go Mokona?" Fay asked. "Yup! Ready to move on to the next world!!" and with that, they left clow kingdom behind and disappeared to the next world to continue the search for Sakura's feathers.


End file.
